No Such Thing As The Moment
by ILoveBooth
Summary: Brennan finally admits she made a mistake in telling Booth no, but now he's moved on how will Brennan deal with her feelings.


The cab pulled up outside Brennan's building and she quickly paid the driver, they exited the cab and made their way up to her apartment.

"I'm sorry tonight wasn't very stimulating for you." Brennan softly spoke.

Booth loosened the knot in his tie and undid his top button "As if I would let my partner go to these shindigs alone, you get paraded around like some sort of trophy trying to get rich old men to keep giving the Jeffersonian donations."

Brennan agreed with Booths view of the banquets they were made to endure every few years. "Coffee?"

"Sure."

"You should have invited Hannah tonight, it might have been fun for her."

"Nah, she knows what we do is ours and besides, she had some work to do ." Booth swung his jacket over the nearest chair and took a seat.

"It's late are you sure Hannah won't miss you?" Brennan waited for the machine to pour the rich Columbian coffee into the jug.

"I told her I'd be back late tonight so she's not expecting my call or anything. We said we'd see each other tomorrow." Booth pulled his cell from his pocket and checked to see if he'd missed any calls.

Brennan poured the coffee into mugs before adding his sugar and turned to face him. "I'm happy for you." She took a sip and cast her eyes downwards. It wasn't a lie, she was happy but ever since she'd found out about Hannah there had been a knot in her stomach.

Booth took his coffee mug in hand but didn't take a drink. "I want to be happy for you too you know."

"I am happy." She sighed.

"Didn't anyone see how beautiful and brilliant you are while you were out there in the jungle?" He questioned unbelievably.

Brennan took another sip "Of course they did."

"Then what happened?" He took in the aroma of the coffee before tasting it's flavour.

"I...I wasn't interested, I didn't go to the Maluku islands to find a sexual partner Booth."

"I didn't go to Afghanistan to find Hannah but I did." Why can't she see what she's missing.

"Like I said, I'm happy for you." Brennan emptied the cup into the sink and ran the hot water adding soap.

Booth stood behind her, the curve of the dress cut just above her shapley behind, clinging to every beautiful curve of her body and that wasn't the only reason he had to touch her.  
His hands went to her waist causing her to stiffen her body, up they travelled until her reached her shoulders. Turning Brennan around slowly he took in every inch of her appearence.

"Booth, whats going on?" She whispered.

"I don't know, why don't you tell me why you've been distant since we got back." He replied with an honesty he hadn't let himself voice before.

"I don't know what you..."

"Yes you do, don't give me that bullshit."

The shock flashed briefly across her face but Brennan recovered well. "If I were to be honest with you, I would say I am feeling somewhat foolish."

"What about?" His hands remained on her shoulders, hers were dripping water and suds on the wooden floor.

"I want something that I am no longer being offered." She swallowed the lump in her throat, now was not the time to become upset. "I could not see at the time something that now seem's so obvious to me. I find myself coming back to the realisation that I am not meant to have it."

Booth took a deep breath. "Can you just come out and say what you mean. Please." The look in her eyes said it all but he needed to hear it.

"It's you, why haven't I known? It's always been you." Brennan walked away, Booth's hands falling easily to his side for his intention was not to hold her there but to make her face him.  
"Is it because you're with someone else? Am I jealous?" I don't want to make Booth unhappy.

"Bones, you don't get jealous." He couldn't believe it, he had a good thing with Hannah and all it took to make him doubt everything were those four words 'It's always been you'. Maybe Brennan is jealous.

No one had spoken, each had thoughts of their own to process.

"I'd better go." Booth gathered his things and left the apartment. He numbly pushed the button on the elevator and stepped inside.

Brennan seemed to snap out of her daze, realising that she couldn't let him go without a fight because after tonight it would all be different. There would be awkward conversations and little glances across the autopsy table.  
She ran towards the stairs and down the flights of steps out onto the street just in time to see Booth hailing a cab.

"Wait, Booth wait!"

He turned to see Brennan coming towards him.

"Wait, we need to talk, Please Booth I need to say this to you."

Booth shut the door and waived the taxi away. The driver shouting obsenities before pulling back into the stream of traffic.

"Whats wrong?" He asked.

"I need to tell you that I care about you, that I dont know why I've waited to tell you I feel something for you."

He sighed "Bones, don't do this."

"I need to tell you that I'm sorry, sorry for pushing you away like I did."

"You didn't feel what I did and I needed to move on."

This time there was no holding back tears, no fighting to remain composed just pure, raw emotion. "I know and I have no right to do this to you or to Hannah but someone once told me that two people have a moment, and...and if they don't take that chance it's gone forever, theres no getting that moment back."

Booth stood watching Brennan's walls breaking, crumbling down around them both.

"Do you know what I think about that?" A lone tear made its way down her face but she made no attempt to wipe it away. "I think it's bullshit, if we care about each other like we say we do then there is no time slot, no specific moment because we choose when and who and why."

"Bones, I told Hannah I'd be there by now." He wiped the tears from her face, the steady stream had been cascading down her beautiful face at a faster rate than before.

He held her hand in his before pulling her close. "I need to go Bones. I need to do this. It's not fair..."

Brennan ran, back into her building and to the safety of her home.

Booth knew that if he didn't go now he wouldn't have the strength or courage to do it later. He hailed another cab and gave Hannah's address.


End file.
